


Neverland in Space

by lostspaceboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostspaceboys/pseuds/lostspaceboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KLANCE (ficlet?) one-shots arranged in no particular order that I wrote purely for my own enjoyment and also to gain KLANCE art from my <a href="http://wgnery.tumblr.com/">friend</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning in Troye Sivan's Lost Boy and Ruth B's Lost Boy.  
> This is so embarrassing, try not to choke yourself.  
> Been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, how do they work is a mystery.  
> My writing style might be awkward to some of you, bear with me.  
> [Forlockkkkkkkkkkwhoconvincedmetodothis&ssorraraicryeverytimeirereadihatemyselfhahah]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably posted this embarrasing fic for this [meme](http://voltronsbody.tumblr.com/post/148557009675/i-asked-shishishio-for-ideas-but-i-cant-believe) that my friend drew!

Keith's heart sank as he watched the smile disappeared from Lance's face.

Why did everyone have to talk about things back Earth?

He watched how Lance went from having sudden outbursts of laughter to small smiles. He watched Lance's every facial expressions till he noticed a frown. 

He would never be able to evoke that much emotions in Lance.

And of that, he was utterly envious of the people Lance cared most about.

What about Keith?

All he had ever known was Lance. While everyone in the team was just as important to him as Lance did, there's no one else like Lance.

Never was, never will.

No one else that could make him so frustrated as hell for just being in love. To the point that he did not even want to admit how attracted he was to Lance, initially. If it were not for Lance's incessant showers of affections and continual pursuing when he first took noticed of Keith's feelings, he would not have surrendered himself to this woman-loving idiot.

It was hard for Lance not to notice, after all, it was only with him that Keith's range of expressions truly shone.  

While Lance acted like nothing was wrong at the end of the conversation, in a jest he did, he excused himself from the rest and retreated to his room. Keith wanted to chase after him, he so desperately wanted to. There was no way he would just let that lonely figure walk off.

And yet, he let him go.

Without a single word of objection.

They are together _right_? There is nothing wrong with him going after Lance  _right_?

And yet, he could not take a step towards Lance. Something gnawed at him, ever restlessly, prodded him to the point he could barely stand it.

 

Why was it that every time Lance needed him the most, Keith backs off, like that of a wounded child?

 

He swallowed hard, the thumping in his chest would not shut up. Should he had gone after him? What if he do or say something so stupidly hurtful, he won't be able to retract them later on? What if Lance wanted him to be with him? 

Nausea caught up to him as all the uneasiness went to his stomach. 

"Keith, you okay? You look kind of pale," Hunk was the first to call out to him, snapping him out from his thoughts. He had not realised he was staring at the ground the whole time as he looked up and met his friends' worried gazes.

"I'm going to the training room," he replied after some moments of hesitation, diverting his gaze from his friends and completely brushing Hunk's question off entirely.

"Let us know if something's wrong," Shiro said in his usual reassuring tone, before Keith exited the room. Keith nodded lightly, without ever looking back.

After all, Keith was never the type to look back. Even if he struggled with the present, no matter what awaited him, he would never stop moving forward. 

His friends looked at one another questionably, and decided Keith is old enough to take care of himself. If he needed help, he would let them know.

Probably.

Doubts lingered in their silent exchange of gazes. After all, they were talking about Keith here. The same guy who was oblivious to the fact that he was having a fever and spent the whole evening in training room, tiring himself out to no ends.

Thank god there was a Lance there to drag him to bed. 

With all that was said, Keith still found himself walking a long way around the ship to Lance's doorstep. He clicked his tongue as he stood by his door. No matter how he tried to walk away or resist, he could never stay away from Lance.

It was like he was drawn to Lance, without ever wanting to.

Definitely, not his flamboyant personality, definitely not, he rolled his eyes at that thought.

After moments of contemplation, he resigned to sitting on the floor, leaning against the door of his boyfriend's room. Eyes glued to the wall, never ceasing to ponder on his troublesome trail of thoughts. 

"Why did he...?" He mumbled, not opting to finishing his sentence, biting his lips.

He looked like he would cry but he would never. He could not never. No matter how much grief or pain were inflicted upon him, he would not cry.

For Keith, crying was kind of a pointless gesture, anyways.

 

There should be more he could do.

A whole lot more.

As a friend, as a rival, as a lover.

There should be more.

 

**MORE.**

 

More what ifs.

_Someone could love him more..._

_Someone could love him better..._

His thoughts screamed at him.

 

_If he was a better lover, if he would just let him go, if he could let him find someone better._

 

Lance would be better off without him. Lance said that he was fine the way he was but he was not ever convinced.

Like, what can he even do? He would never be able to understand the feelings Lance have for those he had left behind on Earth. Keith had always been alone, at least in the sense of camaraderie or familial bonds.

Before **them** , that is.

 

In any case, he do not understand what it must feel like—but... if he had to try, perhaps it would be like—

If he lost Lance, or if they were forcibly separated, how horrible would that be—

 

**No** , he should not be even thinking about that.

For one, he would not be able to stand it. 

 

If it was a Keith that never met Lance, it would be fine, but the him now? 

He could not imagine a day without that annoyingly cocky grin, that annoyingly boisterous laughter or even that awkward smiles Lance has on when he's embarrassed over something he said himself. 

Keith smiled faintly as he recalled one of Lance's embarrassing moments came to mind. As the memory left his mind, the corners of his lips curled into a frown.

**Oh how Lance infuriates him.**

How infuriating it was for Keith to be bothered about Lance's every step and word.

There was nothing he had ever done for Lance. There was a number of times he had saved Lance from getting done in by the enemy but those did not count. It was something he would do for everyone.

All he could do, in other sense, was build Lance's hopes up and then proceeded to shattering them with pointless fights and words.

Lance, on the other hand, had always been there for him.

Keith was a huge mess, indefinitely, despite whatever strong front he always had on. He never paid any heed to his own feelings and was used to a lifestyle that did not require him to be dependent on anyone emotionally.

Time and time again, he told Lance that he was fine and that he had everything together. 

Not once had Lance believed his act. 

His strong front and casual hotheadedness was something Lance always found endearing about him. He recalled the day Lance confessed to him, pulled together with the list of things Lance liked about him. Remembering what Lance said to him made him feel so self-conscious that he hit the back of his head against the door.

Holding the back of his head with both his hands, he gritted his teeth.

Really, Lance should just leave him alone. 

**Stop occupying every corner of his mind.**

**Stop messing with his heart and mind, there's a world to save and all he can could think about is Lance.**

Never was there time for a thought spared for the troubled souls around the universe.

He had 99 problems and all of them are related to Lance. He thought of giving Lance a piece of his mind when he sees him.

"Would he fucking leave me alone, already?" He said, rubbing the back of his head incessantly before returning to the previous sitting pose. His thoughts never left even as he leaned back against the door that, at that very moment slid open coincidentally, and he fell to the floor.

He thought to himself about how Lance should just leave before he fell too deep and then his favourite face came to view.

Why did Lance have to make that stupid 'taken aback' expression?

Keith sighed inwardly, wondering why had it take him this long to realise that he was already in too deep.  

"What do you think you're doing, pretty boy?" Lance said, his voice tinged with amusement. 

As he met eyes with his lover's dark blue eyes, all his troubles seemed far away now. Instead of giving Lance a proper response, Keith had this stupid grin on his face because of Lance's 'pretty boy' remark AND I SWEAR TO GOD /LANCE/ JUST MAKES HIM MELTS.

**OH HOW HE MELTED.**

Noticing the flush on Lance's sun-kissed skin, Keith's expression softened into that of a smile and a smirk.

"Waiting for you to take me into your FUCKING arms."


	2. That One Time (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nobody's saying we should abandon him. All of us, each and everyone of us, wants him back in one piece. But, we need to be smart about this, Keith. Any wrong move and the price might be too much for all of us. Don't let the chance he had given us go to waste." Out of anyone, Keith would have understood this fact. After all, he chose to forego Allura when she was caught. Why would there be any difference with Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write, I regret all my life choices for as much as I wanted to, I never find my work likable.  
> Why won't words form as easily as ideas form in one's head?  
> { I'm just a lost boy; not ready to be found. }
> 
> _"You almost[died](http://hateehateeho.tumblr.com/post/148535339977/you-almost-died)..."_

 "Princess, the systems are detecting a strange frequency from a nearby planet," Coran reported. "It's almost like that of a distress signal, but something's doesn't add up."

Something certainly did not act up, Allura thought, staring at the monitor. It was all to smooth sailing a ride, almost as if, they were guided here on purpose. They have not been attacked or anything for some time now. She did not think that the Galra would ever leave them alone even for a moment.

They must had some tricks hidden in their sleeves or furs, for that matter.

 

No doubt about it.

 

The team watched nervously as the castleship was placed on high alert in case there was a hidden Galra ship waiting to ambush them.

Shiro would have advised Allura not to pursue this matter any further if he did not know any better.

If there was a chance that the planet was truly in danger, she would not stand down. She would rather head straight into a trap than regret not helping someone in need.

Her declaration on this matter was still fresh on everyone's mind.

After all, the paladins were supposed to be the defenders of the universe. What good would they be if they closed an eye to someone in need? 

Lance and Keith shared a look, an annoying smirk appeared on Lance's face. Keith rolled his eyes and divert his attention to the monitor. He carefully watched the monitor for any strange movements. He was prepared for any sudden attacks, he told himself, a tight grip on his knife. 

As the castleship approached the source of the 'distress' signal, a blue planet came to view. Only then did the planet showed up in the star system. It was not there before, so perhaps, it's magnetism energy was too weak to be detected until one comes close enough to it. Or that, someone was trying to lure them in. In any case, the team was told to be on standby.

Within minutes, the palace was within the planet's vicinity, not close enough to be pulled in by its gravitational force.

The Voltron team seemed to be at awe, almost silent, only because it had reminded them so much about their home.

Allura gestured to Coran to open their transmission signal. 

"Hello, I am Princess Allura, commander of this ship. How may we be of help?" She asked but no answer came. Only a hollow silence.

"This is Princess Allura," she repeated. "We have received a distress from your planet and we wish to help." 

Static-like sounds could heard. And then, nothing.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Allura..." Hunk  squeaked, his voice withdrawn. "We should be on our way..."

"No way, Hunk," Lance sulked, "There's gotta be some alien princess trapped in this planet somewhere, by the enemy forces!!"

He sounded almost convinced, or at least, he was trying too hard to convince himself. He wanted to go in there, into the Earth-like planet.

He needed to.

"All alone, trapped, waiting for her Prince Charming Lanc—OUCH! What the hell, Keith!?" His imagination came to a halt when Keith elbowed his side.

Since when was Keith right next to him and why was everyone giving his dirty looks?

"Can you just shut up?" Keith inwardly groaned, wondering why he had to put up with Lance's nonsense.

Lance quietened down by then, resorting to move closer to Keith. With his mouth inches away from Keith's ear, he whispered seductively, "Don't worry, pretty boy. You're truthfully all I think, all day and all night bab—" His attempt to appease his lover backfired when he received a punch and a death glare from Keith.

"Quit it," Keith hissed.

_There were pressing matters at hands, why won't Lance stop fooling around?_

"With all that settled, please be prepared to leave," Allura declared, her attention fell on the duo.

"Are you guys clear?" Her demeaning gaze sent chills down their backs. She was reluctant to send Lance, he was still recovering from their last battle, but she knew someone has to be there to stop Keith from going on a rampage. And it was not something anyone could do. Only Lance. He seemed to have a knack for noticing things in tough situations, despite how he acted all the time.   

Apparently, a scouting plan received green light from the princess while Lance was too busy flirting with Keith.

The duo earned a smug look from Pidge as they left for the lions.

"Are you not going?" Keith asked, noticing that Shiro made no move and stood by the Alteans. "I'm going to stay back, just in case," he said, urging the other paladins to keep an eye out out there. "Be careful out there."

"Whatever you do, stay together."

All they needed to do was to scout the planet and report back to the castleship. That was all.

* * *

The team soon found themselves in the midst a humanoid alien tribe. While the planet looked blue from afar, all they could see was sands.

Dunes and sands. Talk about _hot_.

Keith groaned, they should be heading back to report back to the Princess but the rest of the team were too engrossed with playing with the children of said tribe to heed his words.

For a desolate planet, this place seemed to have way too many children. There was not much to survive on on this planet to begin with, so how could each and every one of them look so healthy and fit? Has someone been providing them with necessities? He had asked the head of the tribe if they were the ones who sent the distress signal or seen any suspicious ships or beings around and all he got in return were dances and songs.

They did not know any signals or ships.

Nor were they in trouble. 

Something felt so wrong and yet no one seemed to notice anything. 

There was absolutely not a thing he could do in this situation so he watched everyone from a distance. He could not just leave them here and report back. Something tells him that if he left them here, he might not see them again.

Something about this place seemed off—he could not put a finger to it.

He directed his attention to Lance, so as to give himself, some peace.

_Looks like his trapped princess fairy tale ain't happening, huh?_

Lance had this peaceful look on his face as he played with those children. There was so much laughter that Keith was beginning to feel out of place.

Keith was taken aback—he had never seen this look on Lance before. Why did Lance look so used to children?

But alas—everyone knew Lance was from a huge family. 

Something burned in his throat. He grew irritable as his eyes met with Lance's. Lance took notice of the weird look Keith had on and took his place beside him.

"What's got your mullets in knots?" He asked, chuckling as he noticed what he had just said. 

He looked at Keith lovingly, and Keith looked away, blushing. It was unfair how Lance could smile at him and he would feel like his heart would jump out from his rib cage at any given moment.

"You like children?" He asked, unintentionally, remembering the look on Lance's face earlier.

_Why did he even ask that?_

Before Lance could reply, something bumped into him. 

"A child...?" Keith took a step back awkwardly. His face darkened irritably. 

"Stop looking like that, you'll scare him," Lance said, picking the child up. "Don't worry about the scary brother, he's real nice once you get to know him!" 

He beamed at Keith. "He's so small!!! You know, my sister had a baby boy. He's as small!!" 

He then proceeded to making the child laugh. "Keith, did you know? Their presence is absolutely the most precious thing you will ever find in this whole universe," Lance replied, his dark orbs brimmed with adoration.

Keith's trail of thoughts came to a standstill. 

Lance likes children and he was really good with them. He had probably make a real good father too.

Lance put the child down, watching as the child ran back to his parents' arms.

 

Watching Lance was painful.

Keith swallowed hard, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched at it and gritted his teeth. 

 

**Stop it.**

 

Before he knew it, Lance leaned close and he unintentionally pushed him away.

"Is something wrong?" His voice sounded hurt. 

"No," Keith muttered, avoiding Lance's gaze.

 

**It was nothing.**

_A huge family, a pretty lady by Lance's side, children's laughter._

**He was robbing him of his future.**

 

"Hey Keith.." Lance reached out, but Keith slapped his hands away.

"Leave me alone," Keith's lips quivered. "Let's pretend it never happened."

"...What did you say?" Lance, confused with the sudden development. "Are you kidding me? Tell me, you're not serious—"

"All of it. Right from the very beginning," his cold voice struck a nerve. 

He clutched at his chest tightly as he walked towards their other friends. 

 

**It was better this way.**

 

The pair managed to keep up their usual fighting act around Pidge and Hunk, but they begun to suspect something was up when Lance looked sincerely upset when he was playing with the children. 

* * *

"Guys, are you there?" Shiro's usual calm tone resounded nervously in their earpieces. "Irregular activities are detected on the blue planet. It would be of our best interest if you guys come back to the ship."

"Shiro...? What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"If something's going to happen, wouldn't it best if we stayed? There are only elderly and children here... They won't be able to fend for themselves," Hunk said. 

"No, this is an order. Return to the ship at once, paladins—" Allura's voice was stern and before she could finished her sentence, static noises cut off the transmission.

"Erm.. guys, the aliens are acting strange..."

They backed away from the aliens when they started deforming and exploding. 

 

"RUN TO THE LIONS!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LOOK BACK!!!" 

 

Everything was fine and dandy till more explosions could be heard and someone screamed Lance's name. 


	3. That One Time (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nobody's saying we should abandon him. All of us, each and everyone of us, wants him back in one piece. But, we need to be smart about this, Keith. Any wrong move and the price might be too much for all of us. Don't let the chance he had given us go to waste." Out of anyone, Keith would have understood this fact. After all, he chose to forego Allura when she was caught. Why would there be any difference with Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing?  
> { All your lights are red }
> 
> Just be [happy](http://voltronsbody.tumblr.com/post/147898234800/chartron-hey).

_All of it. Right from the very beginning._

 

To think he had be told such a thing and here he thought everything was going to go well between them. 

Of all people, it got to be Keith.

 

_What was his deal? Was he trying to run again?_

 

His eyebrows tightened in a frown so deep, while he tried to sort his mind, as he maneuvered his lion to move collectively with his friends. The moment they got on their lions, Galra ships appeared, chasing after them and slowly closing up to the lions. 

"I wondered what went wrong. You saw the whole thing right, buddy? It was going well and then—"

One of the Galra ships just blatantly crashed into the blue lion and exploded. And all Lance could see was red.

His friends were all screaming his name, as the blue lion was sent into a disarray.

"LANNNNNNNNNNNNCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The enemy ships had them locked in a pincer movement, and not even the castleship could do anything to help. For even them, had their own fair share of Galra troubles.

"Lance..." Lance could swore he heard Keith's voice. "Pidge and Hunk will help get you back to the ship. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey! Don't go off on your own, Keith! We're supposed to stay together!!!" Pidge's voice cracked. 

They had enough troubles already. Fending enemy attacks off while protecting Lance and Keith just had to do this. 

"....I'm not buying his bravado act or whatever it is he thinks he's doing," Lance's voice sounded static in the transmission.

"Ah, we finally got hold of you. Think you can move, Lance? We really need to get out of here, plus with Keith—I'm going to be sick—" Hunk cried.

"Disgusting, get a hold of yourself," Pidge retorted. "Any plans, mighty Lance?"

For a second there, there was only angry static noises.

  
_What was that idiot thinking?!_  

* * *

"All right, guys—" Lance started, his voice was in pain. "I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it's worth the shot. First, we need to get pretty boy out of the way." 

"I'll take care of everything else," his breath hitched, as blood dripped from his forehead. This was going to be a pain and he won't even get a date with a lovely alien princess out of this. He sighed inwardly.

"Alone? We have enough of someone acting on their own!" Pidge muttered under her breath, angrily.

This was just not what a team do.

Lance watched the monitor with weary eyes. The red lion was moving, dancing with the enemy ships in space.

That was also not going to do.

 

_He won't be able to save anyone like that._

 

"What about what Shiro said about staying together...?" Hunk asked, unsure about Lance's decision.

"Well, it isn't valid anymore since our hot mess decided to go off on his own," Lance chuckled, "Besides, he's just gonna do even stupider stuffs if we don't do something. He'll get himself killed, and we'll have a even bigger problem then. Leave it to me and it'll be fine." 

"Or don't you guys trust me, your buddy?" 

"It's not like we don't but..." 

"Don't worry. I'm not like him, our methods are way too different. Trust me on this, okay? Be back before you guys even know it," Lance smiled faintly.

"Do me a favour and not let him do anything stupid."

"...What about Shiro?" 

"I already informed him, it's fine," Lance reassured his friends. Even before they left the ship for the 'blue' planet, Shiro had allowed him to act as the situation required him to. It was almost as if he knew something like this would happen.

"Hunk, Pidge, get back to the palace with Keith," Shiro's voice could be heard from the other line.

"You heard the man, go," Lance moved away from the green and yellow lions.  

"What do you think?" Pidge asked Hunk, sounding even more confused than ever.

"....Lance will be fine. Let's get Keith out of his way," Hunk responded and they made their way towards the red lion.  

"What are you guys—Hey stop it. We're going to get—Why are we backing away—where is Lance going? WHAT THE FUCK—" 

Even his lion refused to act on his behalf, he slammed on the monitor angrily.

"Hey Keith."

A transmission from Lance, there were no video, only audio. His was probably damaged in the explosion earlier.

"Get back here, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Keith lashed at him, the only way he could. Even though he could not see his face, he knew Lance was injured. There was a brief silence and worry waved across Keith's face.  

"You're always acting on your own. Think about my feelings for once," Lance's voice was calm, as the blue lion started unleashing bursts of laser fires at the enemy ships. luring them away from his friends. All of Keith's angry words went unheard. He remained silent as he begun tearing down ships with the blue lion, making a route for the rest to escape to the castleship.

"We need to talk, Keith. So, wait for me."

While they were within vicinity of the castleship, Lance made no move towards them. 

"You don't get to play hero all the time, pretty boy—" Lance ended his transmission to Keith abruptly when something exploded by the blue lion. 

 

_We are a team, all right? Trust me._  

 

Whatever happens, don't look back guys. 

* * *

"We can't risk any more damages to the palace and the lions. Besides, the remaining lions are in no position to fight," Coran reported.

"What of the blue lion?" Allura asked, rubbing her temples.

"There isn't any feedback yet. From the system, we can understand that it has had sustainable damages. And like the rest, in no position to continue fighting. We should pull back while we can—" Coran paused, not sure what would be the best course of action. He continued pressing the keys on his screen, observing the enemies.

"Are you saying we should leave him here?!!!" Keith lashed out, the lump in his throat was unbearable. He looked almost ready to beat the shit out of anyone or everyone, for that matter.

"Nobody's saying we should abandon him. All of us, each and everyone of us, wants him back in one piece. But, we need to be smart about this, Keith," Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Any wrong move and the price might be too much for all of us. Don't let the chance he had given us go to waste."

Out of anyone, Keith would have understood this fact. After all, he chose to forego Allura when she was caught.

Why would there be any different with Lance?

"This is nonsense, I'm going to—" 

His heart refused to hear rationality. The buzzing in his head was overwhelming, everything sounded nothing but buzzing to his ears. He was going for Lance, no matter what anyone say. 

"No you won't," Allura looked straight at Keith, earning a quizzical look from him. "In our planet, we respect each other. I won't have you running wild and ruining Lance's plans." 

"What plans? This is bullshit," He clicked his tongue. "What about you guys? Are you fine with this arrangement? It's Lance we're talking about here!"

"...He specifically told us not to let you do anything stupid," Hunk replied, moving closer to Keith when he tried to leave. He held him in an arm-lock. 

"And since when has anyone listen to Lance?! What's stupid is that you guys left him there to fend for himself, while we flee with our tails between our legs!!! I don't care what you guys say, I'm going—Hey, LET ME GO, HUNK!" 

"Look... it would be best if you don't do anything. You heard what Lance said right?" Hunk's voice filled with fear and worry, his eyes glued to the status screen.

"I don't care what he did or did not say. He can't take them all on his own. I can—" 

Pidge could no longer stand Keith's nonsense. Out of annoyance, she threw one of her gadgets at him. 

"And you can?! How ignorant can you be???!!! Don't you even know why he's doing this????!!! BECAUSE HE KNOWS YOU," her voice was so angry, one could see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Keith replied, looking equally un-amused.

"That's what you were planning right??!! Be the bait and let us run. You think everything can be solved with you charging straight at them! You think you're invincible!"

"And you think Lance's doing a better job? It doesn't change the fact that he's the one stuck out there!!"

Before long, their voices grew into screaming. 

"GUYS STOP!" 

Hunk's plead went unheard. They should not be fighting, especially not now.

"Am I right? You can't stand having all the glory taken away from you!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pidge screamed, unleashing her rage and frustration on Keith. 

"YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!! I'M JUST—"

"JUST WHAT???! TRYING TO HELP??? CAUSE YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S EVEN DOING THIS!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE EVEN SEES IN YOU??? CAN YOU DO ANY BETTER??? IN THIS SITUATION???"

"PUT IT TO REST, BOTH OF YOU! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THESE SCREAMING BETWEEN COMRADES," Allura's voice boomed in a way everyone's head pounded. 

* * *

 "...You're wrong... I don't think I'm... It's just that I can't..." He bit his lips and looked away. 

He can't lose Lance.

**He just can't.**

"Just fucking have faith in him. He's not weak," Pidge retorted, looking away from Keith.

"I do but..."

"He'll be fine..." Hunk spoke out, every word tinged in concern.

"...Hunk?" Everyone turned their attention to Hunk.

"He might not act the part but the Lance I know is a man of his words. He'll be back in one piece, just you see."

A small smile appeared on his face.

Seeing that look on his face seemed to calm everyone down.

The mood at the bridge quietened down as they waited for _his_ return.

* * *

Keith's face was the first thing he saw as he got off the lion. As they met eyes, Lance felt a little self-conscious. 

"Hey," he said, walking slowly towards Keith. His steps were wobbly but he was getting there. He looked all banged up and tired—wounds, bruises and blood. Keith clenched his fists tightly, overwhelmed with in-explainable feelings. The turmoil in his chest seemed to calm down when Lance's brusque fingertips caressed his cheek. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Keith heard his own voice broke.

"Your mullet looks even dumber when you're crying," Giving Keith a small smile, Lance pinched his cheek lightly.

 

_This was no dream, he was back. In one piece._

 

"I'm not FUCKING CRYING!"

"Are you that happy to see me?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm disappointed you managed to survive that."

"You're not very convincing with that this end-of-the-world look on your face."

"You almost died..." His voice muffled, his trembling hand clung to Lance's arm like his life depended on it.

"I came back, didn't I?" He leaned his head, against Keith's shoulder. 

* * *

"For an ace pilot, you sure an idiot—Ow"

"I'm not an idiot and quit your yapping already, let's get you to Coran." 

"Ah, you truly are hopeless about the great and mighty Lance." 

"Oh, did you just notice?"

 

__I always knew that for a fact.__

 

"It's no good... Lance," Keith's voice trembled. Yet, before he could say his piece, Lance's consciousness had already left him.

  
__What of his intentions for Lance to forget all of it? Everything, from the very beginning?_ _

* * *

_It hurts that I can't get you to look at me but I wish you'd allow me to stay in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if they ever seem a little bit too OOC.  
> The boys in my head have a way of acting on their own.  
> Every piece is like probably dedicated to a certain piece of beautiful fanart.


End file.
